Deed and Rele: Shattered Glass
by ShiningKnightess
Summary: As soon as she was close enough, Deathscythe pushed himself up and grabbed her. He then began to suddenly kiss her fervently, the royal returning the action after a split-second pause. Her hands buried themselves in his hair as his began to roam her body, pulling her tightly against him. Rele gasped lightly as he roughly grabbed her butt and squeezed. (Set in Shattered Glass-verse)


**Hey everyone! This is…sort of…an odd-ish idea that came to me and the muses wouldn't leave me alone so I had to write it. Set in Shattered Glass-verse. Where good guys are bad and bad guys are good. And Deed goes from being bad to good to bad again. I do not own SDGF, Deed/Deathscythe, Rele, Shattered Glass or the mentioned Luther. Enjoy and…read at your own risk. There's nothing bad per say in this but you may not like seeing Rele evil or…the rather…rough-ish lemon.**

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

The lights of the spell faded as did the pained screams. Where a knight gundam once sat was now a human male. He panted as he sat on his hands and knees, green hair falling into his red eyes. The mages stepped back as the man, who was only clad in a pair of trousers, overcame the residual pains of becoming another species. The other figure in the room stepped forward and smirked as she watched the newly turn man.

"I am so glad you decided to come back to us…Dear Deathscythe."

Despite still gasping for breath the man smirked and finally looked up at the woman. "I simply couldn't stay away, My Queen."

She smirked, "I'm not queen yet. I still have to dispose of that…deplorable Luther first."

Deathscythe smirked at her, "You're still queen in my eyes."

Princess, in name only, Relehimana Miya De Lacroa smiled teasingly at him, "Well aren't you _sweet_." She began to walk toward him, hips swaying, as her skirt flared around her legs. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…much better."

As soon as she was close enough, Deathscythe pushed himself up and grabbed her. He then began to suddenly kiss her fervently, the royal returning the action after a split-second pause. Her hands buried themselves in his hair as his began to roam her body, pulling her tightly against him. Rele gasped lightly as he roughly grabbed her butt and squeezed.

"Ahem."

Rele sighed irritably as she turned her head to glare at the mage that dared to interrupt them. Deathscythe merely attached his mouth to her neck and began to suck on it.

"What?" The princess snapped.

"We suggest that until Sir Deathscythe is adjusted to his human body that he doesn't do any…physical labor, Your Majesty."

She huffed and slightly pushed at the man attached to her neck, "You heard him. We can't."

Deathscythe chuckled huskily into her neck as he moved to whisper against her ear, "Well then…I'll be _more _than ready when we do." He then pressed the very obvious bulge in his trousers against her hip.

She laughed and rocked against him, "Oh, indeed~!"

The young woman walked to her quarters later that evening and seemed not to notice the lit candles around her bedroom. She hummed as she walked to her vanity and removed her jewelry.

"Hmm…it would seem I have a guest this evening."

A dark chuckled fill the air as Deathscythe removed himself from the shadows around her bed. He had two glasses of wine in his hands and had added an unbuttoned white shirt to his ensemble. The knight held out a glass as he leaned against a bed post, "It would seem so."

The princess sashayed over and took the offered glass, "And to what do I owe this…pleasure?"

"I think you know, My Dear Queen."

She smirked before reaching down and placing her free hand on the front of his pants, "So is this still from earlier? Or it this new?" She took a sip of the wine.

He chuckled again and leant down to talk into her ear, "I'm afraid it's from earlier."

"Oh? Didn't try to relieve yourself?"

"Oh, I did, but I afraid the thought of you just made it all the worse." He blew gently into her ear.

She giggled, "I see…Well then," She spun away from him and placed her glass on the bedside table before sitting on her bed, legs crossed, "I suppose we shouldn't wait any longer." She pulled her hair down from the high ponytail.

Deathscythe smirked at her, "I supposed not." He too placed his glass down.

"You know…" She pouted up at him, "We could've broken the law and done this a lot sooner had you not gone to that nasty Light Axis."

"I know, My Dear." He pulled her up then and held her close as he whispered to her, "But we know a lot more about them now because of it."

"True."

"Now…" He picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, causing her long blond hair to surround her head, he then jumped on top of her and straddled her waist as his hands framed her head, "I believe we were going to do something for the first time?"

Rele laughed, "Oh Dear Deathscythe, you know this isn't the first time we've done this! You were the one who took that blasted virginity of mine in the first place."

He chuckled, "My Dear, I simply broke your hymn. I did not take it properly."

"Hmm…then this is _long_ overdue." She grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

Their tongues began to duel as hands roamed and squeezed. Rele slipped off Deathscythe's shirt and rubbed her hands over his defined muscles. He pulled away from her mouth, nibbling light on her bottom lip before moving to suck and nip and her neck. She gasped as he squeezed her butt once more. She wiggled under him for once not minding being dominated as his manhood pressed against her though his trousers.

"I-Ah!-I believe I'm rather over dressed."

He smirked against her neck, "Mmm…Indeed."

He sat up and brought her with him before deafly undoing the ties of her dress. He then quickly pulled it down, freeing her unbound breasts. He eyed the hungrily, "Mmm…they've filled out since the last time I saw them…" He then cupped the twin mounds causing a light gasp to escape from Rele.

She continued to let out small noises as he gently touched her breasts and ran the pads of his thumbs lightly of her nipples, causing them to pucker. She watched him as he looked at her and smirked teasingly, "Come now, Dear Deathscythe, this isn't the only time we'll be doing this. You can play later."

He chuckled as he looked up at her, "Impatient." The dark knight kissed her then pushing her back to lay down, "I like that~" He growled against her lips.

Deathscythe pulled back once more and slipped the rest of her dress down her long, slim legs. He couldn't help the chuckle that came up from seeing she has nothing else on under her dress as she bent her leg up. He placed a hand on it and kissed it gently as he stared at her, "You naughty, naughty girl. Completely bare beneath your dress? Tsk, tsk."

She smirked at him, "It was only for a short while and in preparation. I knew you'd be around sometime this evening."

He hummed and smiled against her knee before pushing it down and covering her body with his as he began to suck on her neck again. A sigh of pleasure came out of her as he used his tongue and teeth to stimulate her neck. She soon pulled him away to kiss him on the mouth, tongue playing with his and exploring his mouth. Deathscythe pulled out of the kiss and kissed down the front of her throat and down her collar bone. Hands that had been previously rubbing her hips came up her toned stomach and cupped her breasts once more. He continued to kiss down, hands kneading her twin mounds, before taking one of her rosy buds into his mouth. Gasps and pants came out of royal underneath him as he sucks and lightly bit her nipple and her other breast was played with. He soon released it from his mouth with a light pop and started to do the same with its twin.

"Oooh, D-Deathscythe~"

He smirked against her breast as her hips rose up against his. His trailed one of his hands down and began to gently palm her womanhood. She gasped in surprised and soon began moaning again as he massaged her between the legs.

"Mmm…someone is seems to be so wet already."

"W-Well..you're very skilled with that ha-Ah-nd. Oh! Ah!" He was certainly different from the few other lovers she had had in her bed. He was paying attention more to her body than his own needs.

"Heh…I intend to completely ravish your body tonight, My Dear Queen." As he said that he inserted a finger into her womanhood causing a loud moan to come out of her and for the princess to push her head back into the pillows.

He continued to pump his finger in and out of her before adding another, her moans and gasps intensifying as he began to suck on her neck and his other hand playing with her breast. She started to feel the familiar heat begin to build and gasped as he removed his fingers. She watched him with surprised red eyes as he kissed his way down her body, pausing so often to nibbled lightly at her skin. He soon reached just below her belly button and smirked up at her before putting his mouth on her nether lips.

Rele moaned and gasped, clutching at the bed sheets, as he used his mouth to pleasure her down there. By Goddess he was a god with that tongue. In no time at all she found herself crying out his name and releasing.

Deathscythe licked at his lips as he smirked up at the panting woman, "Mmm, you are delicious, Relehimana."

She smirked down at him and sat up slightly, grabbing his chin she brought him up to her mouth, "And I'm sure you do as well. But we can experiment later. I believe there is something that needs to be attended."

"Fair enough." He kissed her and laid her back down before sitting back up.

He placed his hand on top of his pants, "I take it this is what you would like?"

"Very much so." She spread her legs in anticipation.

He smirked and undid the buckle of his trousers, slipping them down and freeing his manhood. A pleased gasp came from the princess as he shimmed out of his pants. He placed himself on top of her again and positioned his member at her entrance.

"Shall I?"

She grabbed his head again and brought him down for a kiss, as her other arm wrapped around his shoulders, "Of course."

He growled lightly and kissed her as he rammed himself home. Rele gasped and soon moaned, "Oooh! Y-You're quiet-ah!-large."

"Mmmm and you're very tight~"

He began to move and pump into her at a steady pace. Mewls of pleasure escaped her as he groaned and thrusted into her. Their pants and moans filled the air as they moved in unison. Deathscythe speed up, sweat dripping off his chest as Rele clutched his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist, dragging his manhood deeper into her.

She raked her nails down his back as he practically pounded into her, their sweat mingling. She gasped before pulling him down and kissing him deeply, feeling her release beginning to charge again. He grabbed her bottom and adjusted her up so he could slid more into her and hit her sweet spot. Rele cried out and tried to keep up with his pace as her head was practically hitting the headboard. Deathscythe grunted and gasped as he felt his own release beginning to mount.

The princess screamed out as she came, "Oh Deathscythe!"

"Relehimana!"

They rode out the sensation of coming and soon the gundam turned human collapsed on top of her. He eventually rolled over and they panted as their bodies cooled off. The princess rolled over and pressed her naked body against his, hand beginning to draw random shapes on his chest.

"Hmm…I think I may have found a permanent lover."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Though I may have to sleep others for…necessary things at points."

"Fair enough. As long as I'm the one that _never_ gets cast away and I get to watch whomever is with you. Too make sure they don't try anything funny."

She smirked, "You drive a hard bargain but fine. Also…I'm on top next time."

Deathscythe chuckled, "Fine by me, My Dear Queen." He kissed her deeply, tongue slipping in to play with hers before pulling her on top of him.

She gasped lightly, "Oh! Ready so soon?" She wiggled on top of him, rolling her hips against his.

He smirked, "We have a lot of lost time to make up."

"That we do, Dear Deathscythe, that we do."

They spent the rest of the night catching up and exploring each other bodies.

**~*~*~*~*SK*~*~*~*~**

…**^/^ I…sort of surprised myself with this…and Woohoo! Second smut fic! Not as rough as I thought but certainly not… 'romantic'. Anyway hoped you enjoyed!**


End file.
